Bienvenue en enfer
by Daaku-chii
Summary: Lyzerra est une jeune fille qui essaye d'oublier. D'oublier qui elle est est .. ou plutôt ce qu'elle est. Elle va arriver à L'académie Cross à cause de Yuki car la gentille fille du directeur cross à eut pitié d'elle. Elle essayera de paraître le plus normal possible .. pour se faire des contact. Elle essayera de survivre dans cet univers hostile qu'elle ne connait pas du tout.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : même si les personnages dont je vais parler ne vont pas apparaître dans ce premier chapitre, je tiens à dire que tout ce qui touche l'environnement ainsi que les personnages tel que Zero, Yuki, Kaien, Kaname, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Yagari; Shizuka ETC ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hio auteur du manga Vampire Knight._

* * *

PDV(Point De Vue) Lyzerra

J'ouvre les yeux et surprise; je ne suis plus dans ce manoir en ruine puant sur se qu'il reste du plancher; mais dans un joli petit lit à baldaquin. Bizarre... Je décide de me lever et le sol me semble beaucoup plus proche que d'habitude et le pire c'est que je suis pas dans ma tenue habituelle mais dans une chemise de nuit blanche immaculée ... comme si j'avais remonté le temps ... Non c'est impossible! Je me précipite vers le miroir que je viens d'apercevoir et constate avec horreur que j'ai bien repris mon apparence de gamine de cinq/six ans.  
Je grimace alors que je suis en train de m'examiner pour savoir tout ce qui a changé :  
d'abord, mes précieux cheveux ne m'arrivent plus au genoux mais en bas du dos. Ils sont beaucoup moins épais et même pas attaché. J'en frissonne! Ensuite ma taille, (déjà que j'étais pas bien grande) là s'en est déconcertant ; je fait à peine un mètre ! Mon visage ressemble beaucoup plus à celui de la petite fille innocente qui ne sais rien, qui ne se rend pas encore compte de la cruauté du monde, la petite fille que j'étais. Sérieusement je me dégoûte! Enfin je vois mes yeux qui ne sont plus de couleur ocre mais rouge bordeaux.  
Aussi je dois préciser que je ne sens pas cette « aura » ? Du moins je ne me sens plus agressive comme je l'ai toujours été depuis « qu'il » nous as laissé... Depuis «qu'il» m'a laissé. Remarque quand j'vois mes bras tout mous, je me demande si je peux encore frapper quelqu'un, ou me libérer de l'emprise d'une personne ...  
Une voix m'interpelle et me fais sursauter :

«Te voilà enfin réveillée, depuis le temps »

Cette personne s'approche de moi. C'est comme dans mes souvenirs ... non, c'est pire! Je recule sachant que cela ne peux pas être vrai. Je sais que si l'inconnu fait la moindre chose, le temps va défiler à toute allure, et alors je serai à nouveau sur le plancher pourrit et moisi de ce maudis manoir où je dormais.  
Je ne veux pas partir, la scène que je suis en train de vivre est mon plus beau souvenir. Le plus beau et aussi le plus horrible.  
Plus je recule plus l'homme s'approche de moi. C'est un mur qui me stop, ne voulant apparemment pas que j'aille plus loin.

« N-ne ... Ne m'approches pas! »

Il ne m'écoute pas. Cet être maudit continue à avancer vers moi. Je pourrai essayer de m'échapper, seulement mes pieds sont cloués au sol. Je réalise au plus profond de moi que j'ai toujours peur; oui, j'ai peur de mes souvenirs ... peur de redevenir l'affreuse chose que j'étais.  
Même si au fond je sais que ça n'a jamais vraiment changé.  
J'aurais préférée ne jamais rien savoir et rester cette pauvre petite bourgeoise chieuse qui méprise les autres. Si cet homme s'arrête maintenant, ma vraie nature ne sera pas révélée au grand jour et nous resteront une famille soudée, riche, important .. mais le plus important : une famille heureuse.. Je crois que je commence à me souvenir de ce … salopard qui essaye de me rendre inhumaine. Je ne sais que trop bien que son rôle est de me souiller. De gâcher ma pauvre petite existence que je menais en temps qu'humaine. Trop tard! Il est déjà devant moi, j'essaye de le pousser, il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, ça m'énerve!  
Je peux enfin voir son visage mais celui ci est aussi flou que ma mémoire donc je recherche qui est ce qu'il peut bien être. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et l'homme en profite pour me prendre par le bras et me tire. Je ne veux pas; je me débat. Rien à faire je n'ai pas assez de force.  
Il me traîne dans toute la maison et s'arrête sur le pas de la porte d'une pièce qui se ferme de l'extérieur. Celle-ci (la pièce) est complètement close, il n'y a aucune fenêtre et une seule porte en fer ne laissant presque pas passer la lumière. A l'intérieur il y a une fille de mon âge. Elle tremble... pourquoi ? Elle à peut-être froid.

« Tu ne tiendra pas longtemps sans nourriture, Lyz'. Je te laisse cette fille en guise de ripaille.. ou comme souffre-douleur comme tu veux »

C'est avec cette phrase que je réalise qui cette personne est ... Si seulement il pouvait me reprendre avec lui ... J'ai tellement peur de faire du mal aux gens

« Non papa je t'en pris ne me fait pa- »

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase car aussitôt après avoir commencer à répliquer il m'a poussée à l'intérieur et a fermé la porte à double tour. Que voulait-il dire par « je te laisse cette fille en guise de ripaille » ? Qu'est ce que ripaille veut dire déjà ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. Quand je sortirai d'ici j'irai chercher dans le dictionnaire. Pourtant je comprends très bien « l'expression » souffre-douleur. Je sursaute en sentant une perle froide et salée couler le long de ma joue, surement une larme. Pourquoi est ce que je pleure...Et surtout .. pourquoi mes larmes sont composées de sang .. ?  
Ah ça y est j'ai compris : car je viens de réaliser le futur de l'autre fille et je sais aussi qu'elle tremble, non pas parce qu'elle a froid, tout simplement parce que a peur. Peur de moi et de se que je pourrais lui faire. Elle doit être en train de s'imaginer tous les scénario possible. En revanche je ne sais toujours pas se qui est la cause de la couleur de mes larmes.

« Tu sais... Je, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te faire de mal »

Elle sourit, elle doit être rassurée. Je dis ça mais je sais que je finirai par la tuer je m'excuse d'avance. Je m'assois contre un mur et me recroqueville, loin d'elle. Moins je suis proche de cette gosse plus j'arriverai à me contenir. Contenir ce qui me viens du plus profond de moi, au plus profond de mes entrailles .. J'ai si soif .. et si faim ... Même si , si je la tue maintenant, mon père me laissera sortir. Je le sais car je sais que c'est un rêve. Un rêve relatant mon dernier souvenir de lui avant qu'il nous abandonne le reste de ma « famille » et moi. Peu à peu je perd la notion du temps au début je compter les secondes mais c'est vite devenu lassant. Puis le temps passe plus cette imbécile se rapproche de moi , quelle sotte !

« Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi, je commence déjà à ne pas me sentir bien»  
« ...je..euh.. je vous fait ..euh... confiance .. ? »  
« Vas-t'en je suis dangereuse »  
« Vous .. euh .. vous ne ressemblez pas.. à ..à une personne dangereuse »  
« Comme on dit l'habit de fait pas le moine, hein ? »  
« Mais vous n'êtes pas ... un moine »  
« Idiote »

Comme pour lui prouver mes dires je la pousse violemment et m'éloigne d'elle à nouveau. Si seulement je pouvais me réveiller là maintenant avant que le carnage n'ait eu lieu. Mais à quoi bon espérer? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce rêve et je sais que je me réveillerai que quand son corps sera plus qu'un tas des chairs et d'os cassé, quand on ne pourra même plus reconnaître son visage tellement je l'aurai défigurer. Je soupire alors que je sens déjà la faim arriver mais pas n'importe quelle faim... non la faim qui t'oblige à tuer les autres. Celle qui te fait bouffer les gens autour de toi comme une cannibale. S'il faut, c'est se que je suis « une cannibale ». Être dans la même pièce qu'une personne débile me rend aussi débile, quelle ironie. Serait-ce ça ? L'instint de survis ? Va savoir  
Mais j'y pense! Si j'essaye de m'enfuir avec elle peut-être que ça changera le futur! Peut-être qu'on ne partira jamais d'ici et que je ne tuerai personne. Oh et puis non, si je le fait je vais avoir faim plus vite. Je souris car je me sens idiote, et elle doit voir mes dents car elle tremble encore plus que depuis que je suis arrivée. En même temps qui n'aurait pas peur en voyant deux rangés de dents dont les ¾ sont plus triangulaires et pointues que carrés et lisses. Mais bon que voulez-vous c'est ainsi et encore! Si elle voyais le monstre que je suis elle hurlerait et tomberait dans les pommes j'en suis quasi' sûr et certaine!

oOo

J'ai fermé les yeux pour pouvoir réfléchir cinq minutes et pourtant j'ai la vague impression qu'en fait j'ai réfléchis pendant au moins dix heures. Et là c'est horrible la faim me tiraille et me supplie de faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Mais ça c'est HORS DE QUESTION! Car y remédier reviens à tuer la petite fille qui n'a rien demandé! Même si ma vision du monde à moi est plus proche du réel que la sienne ce n'est pas une raison pour briser ses rêves ! Pourquoi elle essaye encore de se rapprocher de moi elle n'a pas compris le message alors que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre g-e-n-t-i-m-e-n-t qu'elle ne doit en aucun cas rester à côté de moi. Son odeur me monte à la tête et me donne des envie de meurtre sérieusement plus conne tu meurt !  
C'en est trop voilà que _mademoiselle-je-suis-stupide _viens de se coller à moi! Non mais je rêve. Si je perd le contrôle de moi-même et je suis capable de la tuer à n'importe quel moment et tout se que cette gamine trouve à faire c'est de se rapprocher de moi. Je la pousse, elle tombe et s'écorche les coudes et les genoux.

« Et merde,j'aurais pas du faire ça »

J'essaye de résister, c'est peine perdue. D'un coup je lui saute dessus et me place au dessus d'elle à quatre pattes comme un animal. Je sais qu'elle me fait confiance et c'est une grave erreur de faire confiance aux personne comme moi car même si tu es la personne la plus chère à notre cœur si on a faim on hésitera pas à te bouffer tout simplement. C'est la loi de la jungle : manger ou être manger  
Je l'attrape par les cheveux et la traîne dans un coin de la salle. Elle hurle et me somme d'arrêter mais maintenant je n'entend plus rien... juste une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit de la tuer! Je colle ma bouche à son cou et lui arrache un gros bout de chaire. Elle hurle de nouveau et se met à pleurer.

« Désolé »

Je mâche et avale le bout de « viande » qui proviens de son cou et en arrache un autre sur une autre partie de son corps. Elle n'a même plus la force de pleurer, elle se vide de son sang. J'entends les battement de son cœur ralentir. C'est la fin pour elle : après lui avoir enlever les côtes je place mes doigt autour de « l'organe de la vie » et tire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus connecter à ce qu'il reste de cette mioche.

« NON ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, mes yeux pleurent. J'ai recommencer. La bête que je suis a encore pris le dessus sur ma raison.

* * *

Bonjour les gens, ceci est ma première ff donc j'espère que vous serez sympa' envers moi .. Je pensais que le chapitre était plus long mais en fait il est plutôt. Je réfléchis a, une fois avoir un bon nombre de chapitre, mettre deux chapitre en un. Pour qu'il soient plus long. Mais j'hésite encore un peu. Les trois premiers chapitre sont déjà écrits et je suis en train de faire le quatrième Ce qui me donne une légère avance. Je pense vous en mettre un par jour en espérant que je réussirai à les écrire vite. Vous auriez surement compris que Lyzerra est **mon** OC. Elle m'appartiens et c'est moi qui l'ai créer. Si j'en vois qui se sert d'elle sans mon autorisation vous êtes morts. Je préfère vous prévenir.

Oui ce chapitre n'est pas encore sur le thème de Vampire Knight. C'est pour que bien mettre une base développée pour bien que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de comment elle est. Comment elle réagis. Et surtout essayer de deviner. Qu'est ce qu'elle est ? Je ne vous en dit pas plus sur ce à la revoyure tout le monde. J'espère que ça vous ferra plaisir de me suivre. Je tiens à remercier grandement Alliana et Captainship qui m'ont encouragées dans ce que je fais de manière plus ou moins indirect. Je remercie Yankee Mao, car c'est en lisant sa ff que j'ai eu l'idée de faire la mienne, l'idée de départ en tout cas. Je ne vous cache pas qu'au début c'était vouée à l'échec, que je ne pouvais rien en tiré mais maintenant je vais de mon mieux pour vraiment allez jusqu'au bout de cette fiction même si je ne suis pas bien sur de la fin.. Parce que je change des truc entre temps et du coup ça m'oblige à changer ma fin, ce qui est assez embêtant mais bon .. Au moins ça me ressemble.. c'est un peu dans le désordre dans ma tête .. rien n'est bien ranger .. Et pourtant j'arrive à m'y retrouver dans mon « bordel d'idées ». Enfin je remercie la personne qui était là avant même que je ne soupçonne Lyzerra ou la fic' je la considère comme ma meilleure amie .. Et cette amie s'appelle Geki, je tiens vraiment à la remercier car c'est grâce à elle si je n'ai pas lâcher l'affaire. Si je tiens mes idées complètement farfelues. Et enfin .. Merci à vous qui lisez ma ff. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela m'emplie de joie de savoir que des personnes suivent ma ff, certes je n'ai eu aucune reviews, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte mais j'avoue que cela bouste .. ça donne envie de continuer pour vous, pour répondre à vos attentes. Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas, CRITIQUEZ ! Que se soit en bien, en mal (du moment que c'est justifié). Dîtes moi ce que lire ma ff ça vous fait. Pour moi c'est vraiment très important. C'est un moyen de m'améliorer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : même si les personnages dont je vais parler ne vont pas apparaître dans ce premier chapitre, je tiens à dire que tout ce qui touche l'environnement ainsi que les personnages tel que Zero, Yuki, Kaien, Kaname, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Yagari; Shizuka ETC ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hio auteur(e ?) du manga Vampire Knight._

Pour Alliana = Oui peut-être que tu radote mais qui s'en soucis ? Merci beaucoup de me souhaiter la bienvenue ici, ça fais toujours plaisir. Oui oui ils arriveront vite (en tout cas je l'espère) bon un peu moins vite parce que c'est bientôt la rentrée Oui elle est petit, elle fait 18 centimètre de moins que Shiki (enfin Senri / / / ) ce qui donne 1 m 60. Il me semble même que Rima est plus grande qu'elle -partie faire une recherche- Oui c'est ça! Rima fait 1 m 65 et aussi plus petite que Yuki qui fait 1 m 64 ... Bref oui elle est vraiment très petite .. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, car elles sont parfois (même souvent) trompeuses. Elle est flippante à la fin, c'est le but. Oui heureusement ce n'est q'un rêve mais rappelle toi que ce rêve illustre ses souvenirs avant qu'elle devienne un bête tiraillé par la faim.

Pour Mooonknight = Et bien merci , je suis contente que ça te plaise. En espérant également que ce chapitre là te plaise encore plus que le premier. Je suis désolé pour les fautes que je n'aurais pas remarquer. Oui c'est exactement ça, une intro' .. C'est dans les chapitre 3 et 4 que ça va réellement commencer. Mais il va te falloir attendre une peu avant de les lire. Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que je peux te dire d'autre. Merci ? encore une fois pour tes encouragement bah voilà quoi .. euh sinon bonne lecture

* * *

PDV Lyzerra  
Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un tout petit cauchemar de rien du tout alors pourquoi est-ce-que j'en tremble encore ? Je masse mes tempes pour essayer de chasser une migraine naissante. J'essaye de deviner l'heure mais n'y arrive pas. Je me lève et me change. Je descend les escaliers en ruine de la demeure abandonnée, enfin, habitée par une race inconnue aux humains, mais qui pourtant leurs ressemblent. Le simple fait de les savoir ici me donne la chair de poule, les poils de me bras se dressent.  
Qui n'aurait pas peur de ces gens qui se font passer pour des humains, alors que se sont des sangsues. Je ne dit pas ça pour rire, C'EST DES SANGSUES ! mais bon ... vous, vous les appelés plus vampires (je vous jure que je ne mens pas).  
Mince ! J'ai fait trop de bruit et j'en ai réveillé un et il est... EN FACE DE MOI !

« Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui Mademoiselle-je-ne-dis-pas-mon-nom-aux-inconnu »  
« Ça vous regarde ? Et depuis quand vous me tutoyez ? »  
« ... Ah au fait, tu n'as pas arrêté de parler dans ton sommeil "ne me fait pas ça" "je suis désolé" et le pire c'est quand tu as hurler. »

Il soupir avant de reprendre :

« A cause de toi aucun de nous n'as pu dormir. Fait moins de bruit, ou, on va te tuer ! »  
« Bah, allez-y que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »

Sur les nerfs, je le contourne et part en courant. J'aime vraiment pas ces sales bêtes. Ces choses t'attaquent quand tu t'y attend le moins. A cause de ça mes sens sont constamment en alerte. Même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, ils me font peur. Les vampires me font peur et me hante jusque dans mes rêves. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont différents... Et moi alors ? C'est vrai, j'inspire la même crainte aux gens, quand je suis sous ma vraie forme. C'est pour ça que je me cache dans la peau d'une humaine. Au fond, la vrai question est : et si j'avais peur de moi-même ?  
Je réfléchie, et je ne m'aperçoit même pas que je continue de courir. Ah ! Stupide pensées ! La route que je prend (depuis déjà un bon moment) est celle de mon boulot. Mon boulot nommé « Baby Sitter à temps partiel chez un particulier ». Et voilà ... Je suis devant la grille qui protège la maison des intrusions. Je soupire, m'approche de l'interphone, et appuis sur le bouton. J'attends quelque secondes, on me répond.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien à la maison Kazama. Que puis-je pour vous ? »  
« Bonjour madame. Je voudrais entrer ... C'est Lyzerra »  
« Oh ! Patiente un peu, j'envoie Gabriel pour qu'il vienne t'ouvrir »  
« D'accord merci. »

Patiente un peu, tu parles ... J'attend depuis trois "plombes" ! Mais merde quoi ! Il peut pas ramener son cul, plus vite ?! Il doit le savoir maintenant, que je DÉTESTE attendre. Encore plus furax que tout à l'heure (avec le vampire), je shoote dans une mini-pierre [ NDA : Pas un caillou hein ^.^ ] histoire de me calmer. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on peut dire que je n'ai pas de chance :  
-Primo, je me suis fait super mal au pied  
-Deuzio, c'est à ce moment que ce con de Gab' décide d'ouvrir le portail :  
-Tertio, il fallait forcement qu'il se prenne la mini-pierre dans la tronche !

« ...Drôle de façon de dire bonjour »  
« Ça va hein ! Tu n'avais qu'à te magner le cul »  
« Et tu ne t'excuse même pas, vilaine fille ! »  
« Pff, sale pervers ! Sinon tu compte me faire poireauter encore longtemps ? »

J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il ma déjà pris la main pour m'entraîner dans le jardin. Même si c'est un vrai petit con, le voir sourire à tout bout de champs me remonte le moral. Je me perds encore une fois dans mes pensées ... STOP ! Je me reprends et me dirige vers la porte de la maison. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas du même avis. Il tire d'un coup sec sur mon bras et m'attire vers lui, et, on finit l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe.  
Je crois qu'il m'aime mais je fais comme si j'étais assez stupide pour ne rien remarquer. Espérons qu'il ne vois pas que je joue la comédie. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. Aussi je m'efforce de lui caché ce que je suis. S'il l'apprend je serai obliger de le tuer ... remarque il a sûrement bon goût, hu hu hu.

« Tu est au courant que là, normalement, j'suis censé être en train d'm'occuper de ta petite sœur ? »  
« Et bah elle peut bien attendre encore un peu non ? Tu devrais arrêter de ne penser qu'au travail, et profiter de ce magnifique soleil »  
« Tu sais très bien que moi, je suis plus pluie que soleil. Et si je ne pense pas au travail je fais comment pour survivre moi ? »  
« Je peux toujours te filer de l'argent »  
« L'argent on l'a en le méritant ... ou en ayant de la chance »

Il me serre davantage contre lui, contre sa peau si ... enivrante. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir la goûter. Même un tout petit peu. Stop Lyzerra, reprends toi, arrête de penser à tes prochaines proies potentielles ! Arrête d'utiliser tes sens développés pour regarder les endroits où la chaire à l'air plus tendre !

« La joue ou le cou ? ... »  
« Hein ? »  
« Euh ... rien, rien ! Je réfléchissais à un truc pas important »

Aller reprends toi, connasse ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir faim maintenant ! Je m'éloigne de lui avec un sourire gêné, et j'oblige mes joues à rougir (Bah oui comme ça j'ai l'air plus crédible). Une seule pensée pour un certain mannequin (même s je ne me souviens jamais de son nom, je l'ai juste aperçus une fois dans un magasine) suffit apparemment, car il rit. Je me lève précipitamment en agitant mes mains devant moi comme une grosse malade. D'ailleurs je prétexte me sentir mal et avoir la tête qui tourne. Je vais prévenir la mère Gabriel que je suis désolé, que je vais rentrer « chez moi » pour le moment, et que je reviendrai quand je serai plus en forme.  
Une fois sur le trottoir, je me met à courir le plus vite possible, comme une folle ! Il faut que je rentre. Que ma solitude m'envahisse pour que je puisse repousser cette faim qui ne cesse d'augmenter. Et comme d'habitude, à peine la porte passée, je m'écris :

« Debout, debout. Le jour est levé ! »

Mais aujourd'hui personne ne bronche... Pas même un petit grognement et ... il y as cette magnifique odeur de sang. Je hausse les épaules. Il doivent sûrement bouffer un humain dans un coin tranquille, du vieux manoir grinçant. J'ai tellement faim, qu'un détail important m'échappe. Le palier de 1e étage est sur le sol du RDC. Donc ça c'est écrouler ... L'odeur aussi ... Je me met à reniflé l'air et je suis sûre de 10 000% j'arrive à sentir trois sangs différents. Celui d'un humain ... non une humaine car l'odeur est plus salée (odeur fille = salée odeur mec = sucrée) ensuite il y a un Level D ou E (Petite note : D =Humain transformé en vampire par un autre vampire, E= même chose mais qui est devenue une bête assoiffée de sang [ ... ] ) ... mais quelle est la dernière odeur ? Elle est sucrée donc c'est un homme ... Je ne peut pas réfléchir plus longtemps la dessus car un coup de feu viens de retentir. Je me dépêche de monter vers le « gros bruit » au pas de course. J'arrive et qu'est ce que je vois en premier ? Qu'est ce que je vois ?! Non c'est impossible je ne veux pas et ne peux pas y croire

« Oh mademoiselle-je-ne-dis-pas-mon-nom-aux-inconnu tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester la bas. »

Je sursaute et pâli devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. C'est le vampire ... non le Level E, assis plus ou moins avec dans ses bras une fille presque morte qui se vide de son sang. Cet odeur savoureuse me répugne. Ensuite il y as une fille qui est par terre un peu sonnée et qui se relève tout doucement et un mec qui pu le Level D à plein nez qui tiens une arme à feu.

« Ne me parle pas sale monstre, tu n'as pas su maîtriser ta faim, tu es faible. Car si tu ne lui avait pas mit tes deux petites dents dans le cou il n'y aurait pas tout ce ... sang »

Et merde ! Trop tard la bête commence à prendre le dessus je le sens. Mes yeux devienne un mélange d'ocre et de rouge ... J'ai tellement faim ... mes yeux sont mis-clos et mes dents commence à être un peu plus grande que la moyenne ... surtout les canines. Pourtant je sais au fond de moi que je ne suis pas un vampire, je ne peux pas en être un .. Mais pourquoi mes dents grandissent comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi.. JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE! .. Je ne me contrôle plus, je renifle et me met à marcher comme un automate (j'adore mes comparaisons) ma conscience clignerai des yeux si elle en avaient. Ce n'est pas vers cette jeune fille inerte que je me dirige mais vers un « couple » que je n'avais pas vu. C'est donc lui la troisième odeur ? ... Et mais attendez ... mais ...

« MAIS JE VOUS CONNAIS, VOUS ÊTES ... »

* * *

Et voila le deuxième chapitre est finis ! Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu. Cependant je pense que les chapitre mettront environs une semaine à sortir car je suis vraiment très occuper quand y'a l'école. Bref inutile que je vous raconte ma vie. J'espère que La façon dont j'écris vous plait et de toute façon si vous voyez un truc qui ne vous plaît pas faite le moi savoir je ferai tout mon possible pour vous satisfaire. A ma façon bien sur mais bon ..  
Je vous laisse devinez qui est ce fameux "couple" que Lyz' n'a aperçue qu'une fois qu'elle était devant. La fille par terre n'est autre que Yuki et le Lvl D est Zero si vous n'aviez pas compris. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire qui sont les deux autre.  
Sur ce CIAO LES GENS !  
Daaku


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Tout ce qui touche l'environnement ainsi que les personnages tel que Zero, Yuki, Kaien, Kaname, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Yagari; Shizuka ETC ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hio auteur du manga Vampire Knight. Mais Lyzerra et Gabriel sont ma propriété alors pas touche !_

Alliana : c'est pas bien ce faire ça x) bah bien du tout. Je ne suis pas trop forte .. les chapitres sont déjà rédigés (4 chapitres en 4 jours waouh ! lol) bref .. Désolé pour les fautes .. Je ne sais pas combien y'aura de chapitre petit 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 ? Bon OK faut pas abuser non plus. Mais vu que toi tu connais déjà la véritable identité de Lyzerra c'est pas drôle .. Normalement, tu étais censé comprendre que dans longtemps ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire mise à part merci de m'avoir fait démarrer sur ce chapitre là.

Mooonknight : Et bien que veux tu que je te dise ? Oui, la tension est palpable c'est fait exprès. Je tiens un maximum à vous faire partager se que ressente les personnages. Du genre si Lyzerra est triste au point de craquer et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, tu pleure avec elle. Je tiens vraiment à se qu'elle ai son petit caractère bien comme j'aime. Je voudrais que les lecteurs rient de ses conneries et des vannes qu'elle lance. Tu n'imagines pas combien le ressenti que le lecteur a est important pour moi (soit dit en passant, j'ai relu ta fic mais je posterai une review plus tard, désolé mais promis promis, je t'en mettrai une.)

Captainship : ah bah merci hein. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens souhaite la bienvenue ! .. Tant que ça par rapport à ma fanfiction ? Tu me flatte ! Et si je reflète si bien Lyzerra c'est parce qu'au fond de moi .. je suis elle. Lyzerra c'est moi dans l'univers de Vampire Knight .. enfin voila quoi. Après, je fais de mon mieux pour trouver les mots adéquats pour que vous, simples mortels, puissiez comprendre ça façon d'être, de réagir, de penser. Je suis heureuse que malgré ton léger différent avec le gore, j'arrive à te charmer avec ma fiction, ça me rend heureuse et grâce à toi je suis gonflée à bloc ! En attendant heureusement que c'est fluide au début c'est tout moche tout pourrit j'avais limite honte de moi mais en y passant plus de 6 heures (d'affilées) dessus j'ai réussis à me trouver "un style d'écriture" si tu vois ce que je veux dire par là.

* * *

PDV Lyzerra

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES ..»

C'est à ce moment que je ressentis un énorme coup à l'arrière de la tête, qui entraîna un bruit creux. Lors de mon dernier moment de lucidité, je parvins à me retourner. Le lvlD tenait le canon de son arme et m'avait assommer avec la crosse en me scrutant de toute sa hauteur avec un regard méfiant. Juste avant de tomber, je réussi à lui dire avec haine qu'il avait trop peu d'honneur pour frapper une fille et que si je l'attraper je lui revaudrai cet affront. Alors que je m'effondrai, les deux autres me regardèrent, apparemment surpris .. Allez savoir pourquoi. En attendant, si je ne m'étais pas arrêter sur leur cas, si je n'étais pas affamé et si son sang ne sentait pas aussi bon, j'aurais pu parer le coup de l'autre abruti. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement .. ça craint.

« Zéro ! Non mais tu n'est pas un peu fou ? Cette fille n'as rien fait ! » fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Alors que je me réveiller, je sentis une tout autre matière à la place de la pierre dont j'étais habituée. Pensant que je refaisais le même cauchemar que la veille, je décidai de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et d'attendre. Hors cette technique ne marchant pas autant que je l'espérer , j'entrepris d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce mouvement fut plus dur que prévu. J'avais l'impression que mes paupières pesaient deux tonnes chacune. Lorsque qu'ils furent ouverts à moitié, je ressentis un puissant mal de crâne fusionné une grosse migraine. Soudain, un bruit de porte se fit ouïr. Je préférai attendre que les personnes qui venaient d'entrer, sortent pour faire un état des lieux pour déterminer où je me trouvais (et referma les yeux précipitamment).

« Directeur, ça va faire un mois qu'elle est comme ça, dans le coma. »  
« Calme toi ma Yuki chérie, et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Papa ! »  
« Imaginez si je n'avais pas insister à la ramener après qu'une certaine personne l'ait frappé à la tête... »  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit permit de faire de l'humour à un moment pareil, directeur. »  
« Elle serait encore entendu par terre dans un manoir en ruine en proie à des lvlE ou à tout autre danger...»

Ne vont-il pas arrêter tout ce boucan ? Ça commence sérieusement à m'irriter. Il ne faut qu'augmenter ma migraine avec leur brouhaha incessant. C'est pénible ...

« Mais voyons mon petit Kaname-kun. Vous êtes déjà tous assez stresser comme ça. Une petite dose d'humour ne vous fera pas de mal. »  
« Si Kiryu ne l'avait pas assommée sans aucune raisons, nous n'en serions pas là. »  
« Je n'ai rien à dire à me reprocher, Kuran... »  
« Elle serait morte et personne n'aurait rien dit... Vous m'écoutez ou pas ?! »  
« Alors arrête un peu de me regarde en chien de faïence »  
« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Alors que je continuais à bouillonner intérieurement, j'optais alors pour l'option "ignorer ces gens". J'ouvris une seconde fois les yeux. Une fois mes yeux grand ouvert je m'aperçus que les personnes qui m'agacer au plus haut point se trouvaient tout autour de moi en train de m'ignorer totalement -Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça si personne n'as remarquer que je les regardaient tour à tour avec un œil critique.- Il y avait l'argenté cingler qui m'avais agresser avec la crosse d'un pistolet (Et, minute depuis quand les gens se promènent avec des flingues sur eux ?!) tout à l'heure qui se livrer une bataille avec une personne très grande,les cheveux moyennement long qui lui tombaient dans la nuque -très élégant et avec une grande prestance doublé de grâce- brune .. enfin brun puisque c'est un garçon, tout de blanc vêtu. Je pense que si les yeux pouvaient tuer simplement en lançant un regard noir, ces deux là aurait œuvrer pour la troisième guerre mondiale sans doute... Ensuite il y avait un type légèrement gaga envers une fille. Il était dans la norme poids/taille. Des lunettes étaient posés sur son nez et ses cheveux blond était attachés en un genre de queue de cheval. Quant à la fille elle avait de long cheveux châtain qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos, ils étaient très légèrement ondulés...  
Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, les vêtements que porte les deux qui se dévisagent à n'en plus finir et la fille porte un uniforme scolaire comparé au blond (qui est habillé tout à fait différemment). Il doit être professeur ou peut-être est il l'infirmier qui s'occupe de cet établissement. (Oui entre temps j'ai examiné la pièce où je me trouver et je me trouver bel et bien dans une infirmerie.) Mais je pense que le truc qui m'as le plus choquée c'est les yeux à toute cette bande de neuneus accomplis. Leur regard est tellement profond qu'on pourrait le décrire comme une abysse mise là exprès pour se fonde dedans et qu'on se perde dans leurs yeux, et encore je n'arrive même pas expliquer ce que je ressens quand fixe leurs prunelle .. Je ne sais que penser. Je les écoute parler. Ils ne m'ont toujours pas capter si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué je leur aurais fais signe dans mon style (en gueulant, en hurlant, ... etc) pour dire que moi aussi je suis là et que je m'emmerde vraiment beaucoup.  
Et mais au fait, ils parlaient d'une personne tout à l'heure ... Mais j'avais trop la tête dans le cul et j'ai pas tout compris .. Rah pourquoi quand j'ai besoin de ma mémoire y'a plus personne, c'est horrible ça ! Est ce qu'ils parlaient de moi ? Je ne sais pas on verra bien. Et aussi qu'est ce que je fou là ? C'est eux qui m'ont ramenés ? Bref, après une légère hésitation je me lançais finalement :

«... J'veux pas vous déranger, mais je suis là aussi moi »

Une fois que j'eus prononcer ma phrase, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent et les q

e tournèrent vers moi avec une vitesse fulgurante. Je cru même voir la fille retenir un sursaut.

oOo

PDV Gabriel

Il était 10h46 du matin quand Lyzerra est partie en me mettant un gros vent. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'étais sur et certain que ça aller marcher. Son regard brillait de la même façon que ceux des filles qui ont envie de se rapprocher corporellement d'un homme. Le genre de regard qui fait penser à celui d'un animal sauvage, ce regard qui est terriblement sexy et qui ferai tomber tout les hommes de haut.  
J'allais l'embrasser et d'un coup, comme ça, elle a cligné des yeux comme pour reprendre contact avec la réalité et elle à fixé mon cou. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu le suçon que l'autre fille stupide que j'ai payer hier m'a fait ... Après elle m'a demandé un truc trop bizarre. Un truc du genre 'cou ou joue', ouais je crois que c'est ça et j'avoue que j'ai pas compris sur le moment. Elle est restée planter là quelque minutes et après elle s'est relevée, rouge comme une tomate, et à prétexter un mal de tête ou de ventre à ma mère pour pouvoir partir.  
J'étais tellement dégoûté que je suis remonté direct' dans ma chambre je m'y suis enfermé et n'en suis toujours pas ressorti. J'ai passé ma journée à penser à ses réactions ... Y'a pas à dire cette fille est vraiment super louche et mystérieuse mais trop attirante. J'ai regardé sur mon calendrier pour voir ce que j'avais de prévu se soir : rien. Super journée! D'abord tu te fais clacher par une fille et ensuite t'as rien pour te 'remonter le moral' la nuit. Mais à ce moment là de journée je n'aurais jamais imaginer ce qui aller se passer dans la soirée, oh non jamais!  
Bref sur le calendrier j'ai vu qu'il y avait une pleine lune dite « blanche ». Apparemment y'a aussi des pleine lune « noire » et vu que je savais pas la différence je suis aller cherché sur internet ... Je me suis tapé un gros fou rire en lisant le texte qui expliqué la différence des deux en se basant sur des légende.  
Donc les nuit de pleine lune blanche sont les nuits où, d'après pas mal de légendes, les démons; les « bêtes assoiffées de sang » (les vampires je présume) et autres monstres ressentent le plus la faim de sang humain(et sont en manque)Une fois par an, la première lune blanche de l'année est ce qu'on appelle la Lune Ecarlate. C'est la pire de toute les lunes blanche de l'année. S'ils n'ont pas ingurgité de sang ou d'âme etc trois jours avant, le jour-j ou trois jours après ils souffrent et la plupart meurent d'une sorte de famine. Du moins c'est se que j'ai compris. Et pour les nuits de pleine lune noire, dans la semaine ou se forme la pleine lune et où elle se ... 'déforme', c'est pour que les monstres mettent bas leur progéniture maudite. Pff trop drôle ! Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui y croit. Comment pourrait-on croire à des absurdités pareil ?

« Le monde est remplit de fous et de gens stupides »

* * *

Et un chapitre en plus fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus  
Et oui, il y as un PDV Gabriel .. non non ce n'est pas un bonus. Il pourrait être considérer comme un bonus mais il est vraiment très important par rapport à Lyzerra et à ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Si vous lisez ce PDV et qu'ensuite vous relisez le chapitre 2 ça devrait vous faire comprendre des truc. ah oui sinon

**PLUS IL Y AURA DE REVIEWS, PLUS JE POSTERAI VITE !**

Oui, j'ai mis ça en gras, souligné et en majuscule car je sais qu'il y as plein de gens qui ne lisent plus ce que je met une fois que le chapitre est fini. Et oui aussi, c'est du chantage. mais comprenez moi j'ai seulement trois revieweuse qui me sont fidèles (et je les remercie) alors qu'il y as environs 40 personne qui sont venue voir la fic' c'est un peu abuser et puis écrire une review c'est pas la mort hein? Ca va pas vous amputer les doigt non plus. Dans tout les cas, maximum, le prochain chapitre sera là lundi prochain, histoire d'égayer la pire journée de la semaine qui existe. Sachez qu'on en apprend vraiment beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre. Mais ça va rajouter plus de question que ça ne va y répondre (c'est français ma phrase ?)

Daaku


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : même si les personnages dont je vais parler ne vont pas apparaître dans ce premier chapitre, je tiens à dire que tout ce qui touche l'environnement ainsi que les personnages tel que Zero, Yuki, Kaien, Kaname, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Yagari, Shizuka ETC ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hio auteur du manga Vampire Knight._

Mooonknight : Et bien je suis contente que cette scène t'ai fait rire. Gabriel .. Bah tu saura plus tard ! .. Sinon plus on est de fous plus on rit n'est ce pas ? x)

Alliana : voilà la suite tant attendu, sinon ... Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Je suis fière de toi ! Et oui Mooonknight as posté sa review avant toi, alors sois plus rapide la prochaine fois ! 3, 2, 1 .. PARTEZ ! mdr

Captainship : Fan fidèle de star wars ? Et oui tu étais sûrement trèèèèès fatigué car je n'ai pas du tout trouvais la phrase « Lyzerra, … C'est moi » Tu m'excuses hein, ou alors c'est moi qui ai mal regardé et qui est trèèèèès fatigué. N'étend pas trop d'espoirs sur Gabriel parce que sinon tu va pleurer. Et oui c'est pas LyzerrIa mais L-Y-Z-E-R-R-A sans le -i.

PDV Lyzerra

C'est quand même étrange, juste besoin de un tout petit truc de rien du tout et tu peux obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, faudrait que je réessaie un de ces quatre. Je fus assez rapide pour éviter le blond qui se lancer sur moi les larmes aux yeux en me poussant sur le côté (donc en gros j'me pousse par terre) au pied du « ténébreux » en blanc il me fais penser un peu aux vampire qu'il y avait « au manoir » à cause de son odeur. Mais ce n'étais pas la même, pas du tout. Elle n'était pas désagréable, loin de là... Juste ... elle n'est pas pareil que celle des humains. En plus il a l'air différent ... quand je me remis debout, à côté du brun. Je remarqua que l'argenté, vu son regard, ne m'aimai toujours pas voir ça lui aurait plaisir que je ne me relève jamais. Mais contrairement au brun dont j'ignore encore le nom, lui puait vraiment la 'sale race' vraiment il sens exactement la même chose que ceux qui traînait dans les ruelle sombre de cette petit village .. ou plutôt trou perdu ...  
Bref la rage que j'éprouvais en ce moment même commençais vraiment à maîtriser tout mon corps. Alors que je sifflais comme une vipère pour bien montrer ma haine envers ce type. Je me lançais de la même façon que le ... blondinet efféminé(?) sur cette homme qui m'avais assommé. Non mais de quel droit il à oser me faire ça, lui ? Je ne lui ai rien fait à ce que je sache, pauvre timbré du ciboulot ! Malgré mes dix-huit centimètre de moins, je lui assez un coup de poing en plein au niveau de l'estomac et la force du coup le fait reculer et grâce à mon pied pied placer (derrière ses jambes) je réussis à le faire tomber. Maintenant c'est moi qui suis la plus grand .. Pendant que j'essayais de le tabasser, la fille se mit enfin sur « on » et réagit. Elle me bloqua avec un bâton de couleur argent et dès que ce bâton me toucha, un éclair rouge bordeaux électrocuta je fus complètement paralysée. Incapable de bouger ... sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

« Éloigne ce bâton loin de moi ! »

Voilà que je me mettais à devenir méchante et rageuse. Et même après que je lui ai dis d'enlever son foutu bâton, elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle s'amusa à l'appuyer plus fort contre moi... Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais du m'énerver à ce point. Et c'est pas un petit coup de jus qui va me faire peur. Juste le temps de m'habituer et hop, ça y est je peux enfin bouger. Je prend le bâton dans la mains, les coup de jus doublèrent et s'intensifièrent.

« Quelle douce souffrance ~ »

En ce moment précis, alors que je devrais souffrir le martyre, je ne ressentais que des petits picotements. Enfin, je commençais à plier le bâton , tout doucement mais sûrement. Il allais bientôt céder .. vu l'angle qu'il avait maintenant. CRAC ! La fille sous le choc la lâcha et se qu'il restait de cette barre se résumait à deux bouts de fer tordus et chauffés à blanc au extrémité (ce qui était avant le milieu de l'arme). Malgré tout, je reconnais que ça m'avait calmée. Par contre ça jeter un vieux blanc dans la pièce. Je me décida alors à demander où nous étions. C'est celui qui m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure qui me répondit. J'étais dans une école .. son école (oui car aussi gamin soit il, le blond en était le directeur. Je connais son nom maintenant : Kaien Cross) ... L'académie Cross. Ou plutôt l'académie des surdouée comme Gabriel et les autres s'égayaient à appeler. Je n'en revins pas. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une école et encore moins une académie et surprise la première fois de toute ma vie où j'y atterris, c'est dans un internat de riches et d'intélo' ! Oh mon dieu, sortez mon pauvre corps de là sinon je ne répond plus de rien. Je vais devenir folle. Il reprit :

« Nous avons chercher à appeler tes parents, mais nous n'avons trouver aucun numéro de téléphone, aucune adresse, aucune photo, rien qui puisse nous permettre de les prévenir »  
« c'est inutile de toute façon. Je n'ai pas de parents. Donc il n'y as pas besoin de les appeler. »  
« Pardon ? Et tu vis dehors ? Ah non je ne peux supporter cette idée, surtout dans le manoir où Ma Yuki chérit, et mon petit Zéro t'ont trouvée. Tu restera ici, dans mon académie et vu que tu n'es pas majeure tu n'a rien à dire! »  
« Ah bah vous pouvez parler. Celui avec les cheveux blanc/gris est de la même espèce ! »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en chœur et le grand brun et monsieur Cross se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Cross m'interdit de riposter et dit à Yuki (sa fille adoptive de ce que j'ai pu comprendre) m'emmener dans une chambre libre dans le dortoir de la « Day Class ». A peine sortie de l'infirmerie, j'entendis le sale type du nom de Zéro (aussi adopté par le directeur, il va pas prendre toutes les personnes qu'il trouve sous son aile quand même ?) le traiter de fou. Que j'avais déjà poser assez de problèmes comme ça. Je répondis mentalement que ce n'étais pas moi qui assommais les jeunes filles innocentes avec la crosse d'une arme et comme ça sans raisons. Entre Yuki et moi se dressait un mur de silence. Je crois que ça lui as pas trop plus que je casse son bout de fer... mais c'est de sa faute elle n'avait qu'à pas m'attaquer. .. « qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ». Bref après avoir monter au moins cinq étages, elle montra une porte du doigt. 'C'est là' avait elle dit, d'une voie morne. Elle me donna la clé de la porte et me dit qu'elle reviendrait dans la journée pour me donner l'uniforme, l'emploi du temps, les livres et tout se qui était nécessaire. FOUTAISES ! Je n'avais que faire de vos cours. Je les passerai sans doutes à roupiller .. ou même à sécher. Après être entrée, je me jeter sur le lit douillé et confortable. Tiens .. il n'y a qu'un seul lit .. j'ai de la chance. Je me jette sur le lit et me demande comment je vais raccommoder cet uniforme à mon goût, car même si il est assez sympa, il colle pas avec ma personnalité donc je vais le modifier un peu. Pis pour ce que je vais en faire ça va poser autant de problème que ça .. Oh des magasines de mode. J'en pris un et lorsque je vus la couverture ce fut comme si on me rendait la mémoire.

« Ah mais c'est eux ! Je savais bien que je les connaissaient ! C'est Senri Shiki et Rima Toya .. Minute, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient au manoir ? Des mannequins comme eux ne sont pas censés rentrer ou même poser un pied là dedans ça ruinerai leur carrière .. j'vais enquêter la dessus ! »

On frappa à la porte, je balancer le magasine au loin et allez ouvrir la porte. C'était Yuki accompagné de .. zéro .. ou plutôt sale type comme j'aime tant l'appeler. J'ôtais les affaires des bras ce cette petite fille pourtant plus grande que moi (d'une tête quasiment) et les posaient sur mon plumard. Je revins et arracher presque celle que mon agresseur tenait en le regardant avec un air de défi (pour les poser également sur mon lit) Yuki rentra et m'expliqua le principe Day Class/Night Class et j'avoue que je suis restée perplexe quant au déroulement des cours la nuit .. ça doit être spec' mais je la laissait continuer sans l'arrêter. Puis vite elle à fini, plus vite elle est partie. Elle m'expliqua son rôle, le règlement. Le déroulement des cours, les salles, les différent bâtiments où fallait aller etc. Enfin elle me remit mon uniforme .. avec un petit brassard rouge ..  
C'est alors qu'elle m'expliqua que moi aussi, j'allais être chargée de discipline .. Et merde. Pourquoi fallait que ça tombe sur moi ? Elle reparla du fait que je connaisse l'existence des sangsues et que de ce fait mon devoir, en tant que chargée de discipline, était de protéger les humain qui passer outre le couvre-feu pour aller voir ceux de la Night Class .. enfin classe des vampires.

« Au fait, tu t'appelle comment ? »  
« Lyzerra. »  
Enfin, elle s'éclipsa pendant que je soupirai bruyamment. Fait chier.. Je passais sûrement tout le restant de la journée à m'occuper de l'uniforme : je remplacer le chemisier blanc par un rouge pétant.. et j'entrepris de rallonger la jupe, trop courte à mon goût (en lui mettant également de la dentelle et des froufrous rouge bordeaux et noir. Je mis botte style Alice : Madness Returns*. J'échangeais les bas noir pour des bas rayés rouge et noir. Par la suite je mis des rubans blanc style corset à chaque « ligne blanche » qui recouvrait la veste de l'uniforme et finalement je mis en accessoire sur ma tête un serre-tête noir avec une multitude de roses fanées. La tenue vestimentaire était beaucoup plus classe maintenant. Je suis fière de moi !

PDV Externe

Yuki, Zéro et Kaien mangeait leur dîner tranquillement. Ils repensèrent au moment où la fille du directeur était venue chercher les affaires de Lyzerra. A la conversation qu'ils avaient eut à ce moment là :

Alors que Yuki revenait, encore choquée son père l'intercepta et lui expliqua que les trois hommes l'attendait. Kaien pris la parole le premier.

« Bien. Récapitulons : Cette fille à réussi à casser Artémis, une arme anti-vampire très solide, en deux. De plus, Artémis ne réagis pas aux humains... »  
« De plus, J'aimerai ajouter qu'Artémis à réagis différemment qu'avec les vampire. Les coup de jus ne sont jamais aussi puissant et sont normalement bleus. Pas rouges. »  
« Cette fille n'est ni humaine, ni vampire .. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'elle est ? »

Kaname avait coupé Kaien tandis que Zéro l'avait coupé lui. La seule fille ici présente ne dt rien. Elle se contenta seulement de hocher la tête par moment. Kaien repris après un petit blanc de quelques minutes (laissant le temps à tout le monde de bien enregistrer toutes les informations) :

« Je vais mettre cette jeune fille en tant que chargée de discipline. Elle connaît le secret concernant les vampires et Yuki lui expliquera le secret concernant la Night Class. De plus cela nous permettra de la surveiller beaucoup plus que si elle était une simple élève. Ainsi que de l'aide ne serrait pas de refus, et encore plus si ça touche la sécurité de la Day Class. Je compte sur vous tous. »

**PLUS IL Y AURA DE REVIEWS, PLUS JE POSTERAI VITE !**

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis un peu de retard pour le poster. J'ai zappé héhé ^,^'' sorry mais bon comme là j'ai pas trop de chose à dire bah je vais vite clore mon petit chapitre pour vous évitez un blabla trop long sur tout et n'importe quoi. Juste un truc :

Le raciste n'est pas que par rapport à la couleur de peau. Ne jugez pas les gens parce qu'il sont gros. Vous ne les connaissez pas ! Ne vous permettez pas une telle impertinence !


	5. Chapter 5

___Disclaimer : même si les personnages dont je vais parler ne vont pas apparaître dans ce premier chapitre, je tiens à dire que tout ce qui touche l'environnement ainsi que les personnages tel que Zero, Yuki, Kaien, Kaname, Takuma, Kain, Ruka, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Yagari, Shizuka ETC ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hio auteur du manga Vampire Knight.__ … si Vampire Knight m'appartenait, ça se serait je pense, n'ai-je pas raison ? =D_

Captain : Je suis désolé de faire de fautes, surtout quand je change de temps comme ça … C'est parce que je ne fais pas très attention et que pour moi c'est tout à fait normal (je suis légèrement débile, hein ? Nyarknyarknyark... bon d'accord j'arrête de me défouler) Contente que les pseudo insultes te fasse rire j't'avoue que même moi des fois je me tape des fous rire quand je me relis ou tout simplement quand j'invente la vanne. La plupart du temps c'est quand je suis en maths que ce genre d'insulte me vienne .. Va savoir pourquoi ? Brefouille, je te remercie de dire que tu apprécies ma fanfiction et j'espère que tu ne voudra pas me tuer après ce gros blanc … J'avais plus envie d'écrire donc … et puis après j'ai oublier de la poster sur -soupire- je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère aussi que tu sera toujours là pour voir ce chapitre ainsi que la méga-ultra-supra-grande-réponse-de-la- mort-qui-tue-tout-ce-qu'elle-croise-mwahahaha-je-s uis-folle ^^''

Mooonknight : coucou ~ Et bien, tu verra la réaction de Lyz' par rapport à Aido dans ce chapitre puisqu'il est très présent dans celui-ci (de chapitre) et bah .. euh .. merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et poster une review. Même si ça n'a aucun rapport, je suis heureuse d'avoir mes trois followeuses (ça existe ce mot ?) Merci et désolé pour le retard !

Alli' : Hey ! …. je sais pas trop quoi te dire étant donné que tu as lu ce chapitre depuis bien longtemps et que tu m'as même aidée à mettre les deux crétinus en scène. Je pense qu'à force tu sais comment je réagis et donc tu peux prévoir certaine scènes … En plus tu sais qui est vraiment Lyz en terme de race. Pour l'uniforme je pensais que ça ne collerai pas avec son caractère si elle le portait comme tout les autre élèves. Et puis un Ff ou tout est normal n'est peut-être pas courant mais c'est pas très très très apprécié si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je te contacterai peut-être pour le chap' 6 … désolé.

PinkyDuck : Si tu es toujours là et que même si on s'est un peu disputé en PM j'ai essayé de m'améliorer en terme d'orthographe. J'ai supprimé toute les parenthèses il me semble et j'ai mis un peu plus de négation tout en améliorant le vocabulaire … J'ai essayé de ne pas mettre de terminaison en -a au passé simple avec la 1e personne du singulier. Je comprend pourquoi tu es sceptique par rapport au comma d'un mois à cause d'un simple choc et j'essaye d'y remédier. En revanche, je trouve que ton argument avec le problème d'époque est totalement faussé puisqu'il sont plus vers le XXe et XXIe siècles plutôt que le XIXe .. Je ne pense pas que l'espèce de twingo(même si on connaît pas la marque) que la manager de Shiki et Rima a correspond à notre époque. De plus ils sont mannequin hors, pour le mannequinat on a besoin d'appareil photo. Ils sont sur des magasines et tout... Aussi il me semble que à un moment ont voit même un téléphone portable. C'est pour te dire. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord pour réécrire les chap' mais donne tes idées. Ça m'aiderai à remplacer certain passage si je les trouve bien, sans vouloir te vexer.

Avant de commencer et après avoir répondu à ceux qui ont daigné me dire mot1 je tenais vraiment vraiment vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard. Comme c'est écrit dans je ne sais plus quelle réponse(celle de Captain je crois) j'ai n'ai plus eut envie d'écrire, par que j'ai abandonner la fic mais j'ai mes périodes et celle qui concernait l'écriture touchais à sa fin(ça se dit ça?)...et puis je me suis faite aidée par Alliana à un moment et j'ai poster le chapitre sur mon blog .. en étant sûre que je l'avais aussi mis sur Fanfiction aussi. Oui je sais j'aurais du regarder et vérifier, je le redis : désolé. Essayer de cacher vos pulsion meurtrière à mon insu ? S'il-vous-plaît ? Je tiens un maximum compte des critique en espérant plaire à tout le monde.. A dans cent ans et ENJOY !

PDV Lyzerra

Je m'étais finalement endormie sur mon lit transformé en plan de travail. Aujourd'hui je n'aurais fais aucun rêves. Ce fut le 'toc toc' à la porte, un peu trop insistant si vous voulez mon avis, qui me réveilla. Je mis une dizaines de minutes avant de sortir de mon lit, me lever et allez jusqu'à la porte pour finalement l'ouvrir. On ne croirai pas mais quand on à la tête dans le cul, le moindre des effort physique ou mental vous ruine. Je fus plus que surprise en apercevant un Zero agacé au possible et une Yuki dans tout ses états devant la porte de ma chambre. L'argenté se raidit un chouilla en voyant ma tenue. Même s'il réussi à cacher sa gène derrière le masque d'impassibilité, qui se traduit par « tu m'touche, t'es dead » et se renfrogna à mon approche. Yuki se jeta sur moi de la même façon que le directeur la journée précédente juste après avoir détecter ma présence. Je l'éviter de la même façon que son père. Elle se remit sur pied en deux-en-trois mouvements et s'exclama avec joie :

« Lyzerra! Tu réponds enfin, j'ai eus une de ces peurs vu que tu ne répondais pas. Pourquoi as tu mis autant de temps et ... Pourquoi as tu juste un boxer et un mini T shirt qui ne cache rien de tout ... ? »  
« Ma foi, ma p'tite Yuki, saches qu'il n'y as vraiment aucune raison pour tu t'inquiète pour moi, ça ne sert à rien et tu nous ferai des crises de paniques environ toutes les cinq minutes. Pourquoi ... disons que je dormais. Et par rapport à mes fringues, bah ... ça me sert à pyjama. »  
« Pardon ?! Tu es encore en pyjama ? Et tu dormais encore ? A cette heure-là ? Mais on commence les cours dans à peine dix minutes ! »  
« Dans ce cas, le mieux pour vous et de ne pas m'attendre. Allez y je vous rejoindrai. J'arriverai bien à trouver la salle. Au pire je passerai par le bureau du directeur ou je toquerai n'importe où pour demander mon chemin. »

Alors que je les poussais plus ou moins gentiment dans le couloir; je m'empressais de regagner « mon antre » que je fermais à clé : on est jamais trop prudent. J'ai tourné les talons et me suis recouchée, pour de rendormir pendant entre deux et trois bonnes heures. Une fois réveillée, je me suis levée en grognant et me suis habillée de mon uniforme très .. classe après m'être lavée, et sautais par la fenêtre. J'atterrissais allègrement sept étages plus bas et époussetais ma jupe et partis me promener à la découverte des recoins sympa' de l'académie. Je m'assis contre le rebord d'une élégante fontaine ornée d'un cygne finement sculpté et me permis un digression mentale : Je me mis à penser aux deux chargés de discipline ... Je sens qu'ils allaient me poser pas mal de problèmes, de vrais pots de colle. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de la vermine qu'ils forment..

« Mais merde quoi! J'ai le droit de vivre comme je l'entend, non ? »

Cette parenthèse psychique me donna un énorme mal de crâne. Je décidais de dormir, en fait, dormir était, est et sera toujours mon activité préféré .. Bref, disait Pépin, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, j'entendis des voix se rapprocher. La première, plutôt aiguë appartenait sûrement à un abruti fini. L'autre était plus grave et mystérieuse .. Ce qui faisait très sensuel quand on avait les yeux fermés. Puis, finalement, j'entendis les voix plus proche de moi que je ne l'aurais voulu.

«Mais attends Hanabusa, tu vois bien qu'il y as quelqu'un sur le rebord la fontaine »

Et merde, je sens les ennuis arriver à plein nez, je vous interdit, immondices, de m'approcher et de me faire chier! Le coincé et l'autre cruche m'ont déjà assez embêté comme ça pour aujourd'hui ! Ne pourrait on jamais être tranquille ici ? C'est que mon premier jour en tant qu'élève et je me fais déjà harceler. Et le respect à la personne ça existe hein "ne fais pas à ton prochain ce que tu n'aimerais pas que ton prochain te fasse" vous connaissez ? J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression ... Je sentis d'un coup une présence ... glacial à côté d'une présence chaleureuse et puis les piaillement de la voix aiguë reprirent. Mais étant donné que ces personnes était beaucoup plus proche de moi j'entendais les voix nettement mieux, malheureusement pour mon mal de crâne et moi.

« Regarde Kain,n'est-elle pas mignonne ? Elle est vraiment chou les yeux fermés. Son visage est si reposé que ça me donnerai presque envie de la croquer ~ »  
« Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu sais très bien qu'il est dangereux pour ton petit visage d'exposer des propos pareil ... »

Je sentis une main toucher à ma chevelure aussi blanche que la neige ... Mon cerveau ne mit pas longtemps avant de me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je réagisse. Depuis quand les inconnus touche les cheveux des demoiselles en train de dormir ou de se reposer ? Ce sont des psychopathes, c'est ça ? J'ouvris mes petites prunelles prête à réduire en pâté pour chat celui ou celle qui eut osé toucher à mes si précieux cheveux mais le soleil aveuglant m'en dissuada automatiquement et je fus obligée de fermer mes prunelles couleur sang. Cependant, ce foutu soleil m'eut quasiment brûler les yeux. Je me les frotta donc pour essayer d'améliorer tout ça ... La voix aiguë monta d'un octave en s'extasiant sur le geste que je venais de faire et qualifia ça de "mignonne, définitivement~ ". Si dieu existe vraiment, faite qu'il ait pitié de moi et me sorte de cette situation. BREF ! J'ouvris lentement mes yeux pour les habituer à la lumière environnante et je fixa les deux jeune gens qui venaient de perturber mon demi-sommeil. Le premier, et sûrement l'encu- le crétin profond à la voix aiguë qui avait osé toucher à mes si beaux cheveux, était moyennement grand. Il était blond et avait les yeux d'un bleu profond, c'est bizarre d'avoir les yeux aussi profond, m'enfin. L'autre, plus en retrait, était beaucoup plus grand entre une et deux tête de plus que le premier. Il était roux et avait les yeux ambré aussi profond que le premier. Ces cheveux étaient en retrait et il me fit vaguement penser à Hisoka d'Hunter x Hunter .. Suffirait de lui rajouter un sourire de psychopathe et de lui mettre une goûte et une étoile sous les yeux... revenons à nous moutons, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément mon style, je dois dire qu'ils étaient carrément canons. Pas de chance pour moi, -bah non de toute façon je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, la chance- car le mot "magnifique" sortit de ma propre bouche malgré moi, de quoi me faire mourir de honte. Le blondinet ne se cacha même pas et éclata en un rire franc. Le roux, quant à lui, esquissa seulement un sourire.

« Alors ma jolie, tu es nouvelle ici ? Comment tu t'appelle ? »  
« Avant de demander à une personne comment elle s'appelle, il faut d'abord se présenter ... »  
« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? Bah, je ne t'en veux pas. Moi c'est Hanabusa Aido et le rouquin derrière c'est mon cousin Akatsuki Kain. A toi maintenant ! »  
« Je m'appelle Lyzerra, et oui je suis nouvelle. »

Il y eut un gros blanc puis Hanabusa-san me proposa de visiter son dortoir, celui ce la Night Class. Et tout en me parlant de ses camarade et de son Kaname-sama. Je lui dit tranquillement et nonchalamment :

«En gros, vous êtes tout les deux des vampire quoi ... »

Deuxième gros blanc et Hanabusa-san eut un petit rire gêné. Mais les auras ne mentent jamais. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas gêné, il est carrément choqué par ce que je viens de dire. Je pense qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Même Akatsuki-san était surpris. Mais, lui, ne laissa rien transparaître. Alors je rajouter que j'étais au courant pour la Night Class et qu'on m'avait "nommée" chargée de discipline. Finalement j'aurais peut-être dut me taire parce que du coup, Hanabusa-san redoubla d'envie de me faire visiter son dortoir. Chose que je n'avais pas plus envie de faire que ça. La seul chose actuellement que j'avais envie de faire était de dormir. Il me manque trop d'heures de sommeil et j'ai à peine remplis mon quota' de moitié, ce qui est impardonnable pour une marmotte tel que moi et je comptais vraiment remplir ce trou en dormant au bord de la fontaine mais il ne faut pas compter sur un certain blondinet et son cousin pour ça.  
En rentrant je sentis une odeur oppressante et nauséabonde que je ne connaissais que trop bien : le LVL E .. C'est pas normal, donc je demandais aux garçons quel rang de la hiérarchie vampirique habitaient en ces lieux. Akatsuki-san me répondit que seuls les LVL A,B et C résidait ici et Hanabusa-san me dévisagea comme si c'était une évidence. Puis la perche aux cheveux de feu me demanda pourquoi. J'hésitais à leur dire et me ravisais en prétextant que c'était une question comme une autre. Je gardais mon calme malgré tout. Ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment de paniquer. Après avoir fait la tour de cet immense bâtiment, après avoir pris connaissance qu'Hanabusa-san faisait une collection vraiment étrange qu'il avait une cachette de pocky secrète et tout le tralala, il dut se résoudre à m'abandonner car les cours allaient bientôt commencer pour lui. Alors que l'ont se diriger vers la porte qui séparait le dortoir des femelles en furies de la Day Class, je me stoppais net et évalua la situation à toute vitesse : nous étions entourés de très très loin par une horde de LVL E et avant que je ne puisse établir un plan digne de ce nom pour les empêcher de nuire, sachant qu'ils y avait des nombreuses vie humaines juste à côté je fit vite un pas de côté pour éviter un coup de griffe qui était censé me découper la tête. Ledit coup de griffe réussi tout de même à me couper un mèche de cheveux. Je la vit tomber au sol au ralentit et tout se stoppa autour de moi, je ne voyais plus rien à part cette être horrible qui venait que me couper une mèche de cheveux.  
Je n'entendais plus rien à part ses ricanements. Je ne sentait plus rien, ni mon poids, si le vent qui me fouettait le visage ou même la main d'Akatsuki-san avait posé sur mon épaule pour savoir si tout allait bien. J'entrais petit à petit dans une colère noire et une haine profonde envers cet ex-humain. Mes cheveux se colorèrent d'un rouge aussi profond que le sang alors que ma nature se révélait au grand jour. J'étais comme possédée. Je n'avais plus une dentition normalement mais une gueule remplis de crocs acérés près à déchiqueter celui qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Je me ruais vers lui, ouvrit ce qui me servait de bouche avant de la fermer autour du cou de ma cible. Il hurla de douleur mais ne succomba pas de premier coup. Il tenta vainement de me décrocher mais il était trop tard pour lui. Au bout de trois coup de dent, sa tête se détacha enfin du reste de son corps. Celui-ci (le reste du corps), tomba à terre dans une marre de sang. Dans son sang. Le tout faisait un tableau macabre. Je ressentit une douleur atroce. Douleur que n'importe quel être de la nuit connaît : la faim. Je m'accroupis, lui arracha le cœur pour éviter qu'il ne parte en cendre comme tout vampire qui meure et commença à dévorer le cadavre (avec le cœur en guise de dessert).  
Derrière moi Hanabusa-san et Akatsuki-san, qui avait été rejoint par plusieurs d'autre élèves de la Night Class et par les deux autre chargés de disciplines, étaient horrifiés. Il été tous horrifiés par ce que je venais de faire. Je trouve ça vraiment ironique car quand eux ils ont besoin de se nourrir, leurs congénères ne sont pas horrifiés lorsque qu'ils tuent des gens. Il trouve ça normal même si maintenant il y a la blood tablet, ça ne change rien. Nous restons des monstres. Je pense que, j'aurais du calmer mes hardeurs je me sens .. légèrement fatiguée ... Je ne tiens plus très bien sur mes deux jambes et mes yeux se ferme. Je tombe dans le bras de Morphée ...

Fin de PDV Lyzerra

PDV Externe

Lyzerra s'effondra au sol tandis que ses cheveux redevenaient d'un blanc immaculés. Tous les autres étaient tellement choqués qu'elle ait manger le reste de LVL E. De plus, tous n'avaient pas compris comment se faisait-il que le corps ne soit pas parti en fumée. Même les LVL E qui avaient attaqué avec celui que la nouvelle venait de bouffer ne bougeaient plus. Ce fut eux qui réagirent en premier et prirent la fuite. Kaname fut également le premier à réagir parmi ceux de son camp. Il ordonna à tous ses camarades d'entamer la chasse au LVL E et demanda à Yuki et Zero d'aller chercher le directeur et de s'occuper des élèves de la Day Class pendant que lui même s'occuper de la gamine. Tout opinèrent et partirent faire ce qu'on leurs avait demander. Pendant ce temps, le sang-pur prit Lyzerra dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une cellule sous la Night Class bien connu de Zero. Il l'attacha et attendit que Cross et Toga arrivent pour que ceux-ci mettent un sceau pour empêcher cette "bête" de s'enfuir.


End file.
